battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Loot Table
This is a table of were you can find certain Upgrades in the PvE missions. Introduction Encounters with Twilight Siege of Hope Defending Hope The Soultree Treasure Fleet It is suspected that this table may be incomplete. Please add to it if you can. Behind Enemy Lines Crusade Standard - 60G, 600EXP Advanced - 200G, 1500EXP Expert - ?G, ?EXP Sunbridge Standard - 60G, 500EXP Advanced - 200G, 1300EXP Expert - ?G, ?EXP Nightmare Shard Standard - 60G, 500EXP Advanced - 200G, 2500EXP Expert - ?G, ?EXP Nightmare’s End Standard - 60G, 500EXP Advanced - 200G, 2500EXP Expert - ?G, ?EXP The Insane God Advanced - ?G, ?EXP Expert - ?G, ?EXP King of the Giants Standard - 120G, 1000EXP - Fire Sphere I, Phalanx I, Forsaken I, Ghostspears I Advanced - Virtuoso I, Skyelf Sage I, Revenge I, Nox Trooper I, Undead Army I, Cultist Master I, Deepcoil Worm I, Vulcan I, Timeless One I, Fathom Lord I, Wildfire I Expert - Spikeroot II, Scythe Fiends II, Timeles One II, Embalmers Shrine II, Ashbone Pyro II, Mortar Tower II, Militia II, Hurricane II, Skyelf Templar II, Virtuoso II, Fathom Lord II Titans Standard - 120G, 1200EXP - Tower of Flames I, Ice Barrier I, Stone of Torment I, Living Tower I Advanced - Shrine of War I, Shrine of Martyrs I, Shrine of Greed I, Grove Spirit I, Battleship I, Fire Worm I, Shrine of Memory I Expert - Giant Slayer II, Shrine of Martyr II, Revenge II, Soulshatter II, Skyelf Sage II, Shrine of War II, Cultist Master II, Deepcoil Worm II, Shrine of Memory II, Ward of the North II, Wildfire II The Dwarven Riddle Advanced - Comet Catcher I, Mind Control I, Worldbreaker Gun I, Overlord I, Altar of Chaos I, Fallen Skyelf I, Tempest I, Earthshaker I, Ravage I, Lifestream I, Area Ice Shield I Expert - Overlord II, Parasite II, Worldbreaker Gun II, Razorleaf II, Death Ray II, Fire Worm II, Grove Spirit II, Comet Catcher II, Magma Fiend II, Skyelf Commander II, Aura of Corruption II, Battleship II Guns of Lyr Advanced - Rocket Tower I, Ice Tornado I, Plague I, Wheel of Gifts I, Shaman I, Juggernaut I, Harvester I, Avatar of Frost I, Fire dancer I, Altar of Nihil I, Primeval watcher I, Frost Crystal I Expert - War eagle II, Juggernaut II, Mind control II, Altar of Chaos II Bad Harvest Standard - Thugs I, Coldsnap I, Wrathblades I, Regrowth I Advanced - Dreadcharger I, Scythe fiend I, Ice Shield tower I, Hurrican I, Sunderer I, Militia I, Spikeroot I, Skyelf Templar I, Makeshift Tower I, Mark of the Keeper I, Mortar Tower I Expert - Mine II, Ice Guardian II, Dreadcharger II, Mana Wing II, Motivate II, Ice Shield tower II, Sunderer II, Resource Booster II Passage to Darkness Standard - Fire Stalker I, Silver Lancer I, Unholy Power I, Ray of Light I Advanced - Moloch I, Stronghold I, Church of Negation I, Mindweaver I, Wrathgazer I, voodoo shack I, dreadnought I Expert - 6,000G 30.000EXP - Voodoo Shack II, Dreadnought II, Church of Negation I, Timeshifter Spirit II Ascension Standard - Magma Spore I, Imperials I, NightCrawler I, Windweavers I Advanced - Spitfire I, Shadow Worm I, Parasite Swarm I, Frost Shard I, Backlash I, Mountaineer I, Infect I External Links Sortable Online List Category:Guides